verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Katana (Chapter)
History The katana has been a staple weapon within the Verdish Empire for fifteen years. Throughout that time-span it has overwhelmingly been used as a side-arm or a favored weapon for personal duels. Verdish training has always heavily focused on training in its proficiency as we believe all fighting mechanics are exemplified best through katana-oriented combat. At one time, during the tech-boost of the War-Bound (PERSONAL NOTE: ADD A PAGE DESCRIBING WHAT THIS MEANS) era weaponry, the katana was king of the battlefield. Comparatively to the standard issue Insurrection-era tech, Katanas were stronger, faster, and more precise than any weapon fielded. Battles quickly turned to hyper aggressive flanking and massing as many katanas on your side as possible. This trend continued on until the arms-race fully manifested. All technology developments were made to counter the Katana and eventually the new-age standards of weaponry re-balanced to focus war equipment such as shields, reds, and greens. In modern day the katana is still a favorite for basic dueling, training, and giving oneself a challenge on the battlefield. Weapon Properties Consult the following image for a quick property chart. The categories are explained as followed: * Speed - The weapons ability to accelerate and combo. * Range - The effective combat range of the weapon. * Weight - Effective measure of a weapon's guard break potential. * Offense - The onslaught potential of a two handed weapon. * Defense - The natural guard coverage a weapon provides. Variants Tsuchi Tsuchi variants are actually the standard design for Katanas. The reason for this is to give the weapon the stability needed to combat larger weaponry and guard-break weak shieldsmen. Mizu Mizu variants remove the dense standard handle and replace it with a less-dense squared handle. Mizu styled katanas are uncommon (outside of generation 7 versions) because they lack the stopping power and sturdiness of the standard issue variants. The advantage however is the weapon is lighter and features a handle focused on free-flowing combat. Generation 7 Generation 7 utilize Mizu variant build techniques to further reduce the overall weight of the weapon. Command staff are still unconvinced of the durability of the generation 7 weapon class, but as of right none have been destroyed. Katana Usage Weapon Advantages Weapon advantage is not a formula for victory/defeat. It simply means in a standard duel, one fighter will have to modify his/her technique more than the other. There are varying degrees of weapon advantages. Most are just minor nuisances while others can truly be game breaking! Here is the general consensus among high level fighter’s concerning the prevalence of generic weapon standards: (The advantage/disadvantage text is for the warrior using a Katana) Using a Katana a''gainst a:'' * Katana - No Advantage * Light Red - Slight Disadvantage * Heavy Red - Disadvantage * Pole Red - Disadvantage * Dual Weapons - Slight Disadvantage * Small Shield - Slight Disadvantage * Medium Shield - Slight Disadvantage * Large Shield - Disadvantage * Massive Shield - Disadvantage * Archer - Great Disadvantage * Spear - Disadvantage * Pike - Disadvantage Disclaimer: We do in fact understand that some techniques warrant different results on this generalized account of weapon advantage. Check this page for information on what these terms mean. In War The most common war practice concerning katanas is to use it as a sidearm/backup. It's often a favorite for archers as a quick backup weapon, although the Kokatana is slowly replacing even this field application. Warriors who use only a Katana as a primary field weapon are often limited to flanking and support roles. The Katana alone does not warrant the necessary killing potential or defense required to be considered truly effective. However, notable users such as Lactoes have often shown that with overwhelming proficiency you can actually make the weapon have similar effectiveness as a light red. It should be noted that this level of skill is not normal. In Dueling Against other equipment, the katana has some drawbacks. In fact, outside of a small single blue, the Katana is not considered to have any advantages over other equipment. Effective technique in dueling is attempting to use the stability and maneuverability of the weapon to outplay and out-speed your opponent. The drawbacks that become obvious is the katana lacks long range or an effective defense (compared to other equipment). With the advent of light-reds and their proficiency, the katana is outclassed in every aspect by them. In Training However, as dueling weapon the katana is one of the most effective training weapons. All combat lessons can be reinforced through katana proficiency and forcing yourself to adapt to and overcome weapon advantages will promote stronger fighting techniques and easily fast-track your rank progress. Every member of the Verdish Elite has trained with a Katana and will advocate it's necessity in personal development In Combination One way to boost the effectiveness of a katana is to use two at once. The katana is one of the best weapons for dual-blades. There are a couple of recognized styles that effectively utilize a katana in combination. * Flow Dual Weaponry - Dual Wielding two katanas. In this style the user abuses the max range of the katanas to out-range and out perform opponents defenses. It is considered to be one of the most effective styles of dual weaponry. This style was first pioneered by the knight Makki. * Darxzatos Style - Dual Wielding a katana and a wakizashi/kodachi. In this style the Katana is used as a sweeping weapon to abuse max range shots where the smaller blue weapon is used as an active defense weapon most of the time. As the name implies, this style was founded and practiced most heavily by the footman Darxzatos. (Darx is a retired footman and would have MOST DEFINITELY been a Vanguard in modern Verdite.) * Talen Style - When a Katana is used as a shield-arm. This style has lost it's effectiveness in modern Verdite, but in the old world the Katana gave shields a way to 'fire from a distance' without being counter-attacked. This style was very prevalent until about 2009 and was first pioneered and perfected by the Knight Talen. Notable Users Derath Lactoes Hrazlinne Gallery Katanas.JPG|Thantos and Pyrus Il 570xN.729892113 ac9w.jpg|Standard Katana 10155162_10152127330609064_1435058656_n.jpg|Kogo, a Kelm-Class Katana 1966880_10152127333049064_985014204_n.jpg|Sakura no Hana, A Kelm-Class Katana 11057339_10152957238349064_2459262453796458556_n.jpg|Gekido, a Kelm-Class Katana Category:Chapter Equipment